Michael (God Genesis)
|-|Base Form= |-|Archon= Summary Michael is the second angel created by God. He is the most loyal angel towards his creator. His loyalty is however his downfall. Michael fights for good and justice, but God uses him as an entertainment source. His irony is he fights for justice yet the being he is so loyal to is the most evil being in existence. Whenever God left, he became it's leader by default. He would attend God meetings instead in the hope of trying to keep peace. Michael knows without his master, he is fully vulnerable to any assault from any of the other gods that have a grudge against heaven. Michael slowly realizes that the being he loves so much goes against what he lives and fights for. Because of this he is seen as a joke to those that know God's true nature. He eventually loses his loyalty towards Yahweh. Divinity Level Michael has a divinity level of 100,000,000. Appearance See picture Personality Michael is a blind righteous being. He fights for justice and good. Michael is also a momma's boy, as he is willing to do whatever God says without hesitation. Even when his God is insulted he gets extremely angry. Michael is not a purely benevolent being. As he is willing to kill whoever goes against the ways of God without hesitation. Though this is mainly because he considers it evil to go against the will of God. This makes him a controversial character. Michael does not like to show weakness. As he cares a lot for Lucifer, but he chooses not to show it towards others. He cares for his little sister as much as God herself. However in front of others he acts rather rude towards her which breaks his heart inside. Michael is a respectable individual. As is why he is the current leader of heaven and why he is invited to god meetings. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Michael Origin: God Genesis Gender: Male Age: Trillions of Years Old Classification: Archangel, Royal Class Angel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Has spells that are extremely effective against demons), Mentifery (Michael can easily create universes and multiverses. He can make thoughts become reality), Life Manipulation (Lesser beings), Soul Manipulation, (Michael can create, alter, and destroy souls), Elemental Manipulation (All elements completely), Matter Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Power Nullification (Lesser beings), Curse Manipulation (On lesser beings with varying effects), Non-Physical Interaction, Transformation (Into archon), Power Bestowal (Lesser beings), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Telekinesis, Law Manipulation (Can change and create laws. Limited in the main universe), Conceptual Manipulation (Michael can create, alter, and destroy concepts. May be limited in the main universe), Space-Time Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Dimensional Travel, Energy Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (With all of the elements), Attack Reflection, Creation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Lesser beings), Probability Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation, Healing, Weapon Mastery, Martial Arts, Resistance to Reality Warping and Power Nullification (Unless a higher being), Acausality (Type 2) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Equal to Lucifer, Remia, Lilith, and War) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than his fellow archangels after God gave him archon. Comparable to Artemis, but weaker than chief deities) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Faster than Lucifer) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Remia) Lifting Strength: Universal | Universal Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Took attacks from Artemis, Lucifer, and War) | Multiverse level+ Stamina: Godlike Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Heavenly Holy Sword Intelligence: Supergenius Weaknesses: Limited in the main universe Notable attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Angels Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Good Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Users Category:Soul Users Category:Dream Users Category:Astral Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 1 Category:Combat Gods